


48. I'll do it for you

by loumillerlesbian



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [14]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Smut, Strap-Ons, the most recent reason i'm most definitely going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: “Hey baby”, Lou whispers, placing a soft kiss on Debbie’s neck. “Got any plans for tonight?”The girls are gone for the weekend and Debbie and Lou make the most of their alone-time.





	48. I'll do it for you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment made by Adina (thegreenwomanswalkman) in the group chat, who suggested those messages as something Constance would text Debbie and Lou would answer because Debbie can't think straight as she fucks her.  
> So that's what this is, apart from my road trip entertainment on my trip.

Debbie stands at the vinyl player and browses Lou’s extensive collection of records, some old, some new, trying to find a soundtrack for their quiet night in. The girls are all busy somewhere else, a rare occurrence, and Debbie intends to make the most of that.

She is just about to pull out the latest Florence and the Machine album when she feels Lou’s arms sneak around her waist, Lou's head coming to rest on her shoulder. She hadn't even heard Lou approach.

“Hey baby”, Lou whispers, placing a soft kiss on Debbie’s neck. “Got any plans for tonight?”

Debbie smiles and lets the record slip back into its place, her arms falling to her sides. “Oh, maybe a fancy dinner, steal some diamonds, make the most of the empty loft…” Debbie trails off as Lou's lips seal on her throat again and she feels her smile against her skin.

“I’m afraid that fancy dinner and the jewels will have to wait”, Lou murmurs, and steps closer, pressing herself against Debbie from behind. “Because I had something else in mind.”

Debbie’s gasp is audible in the whole loft when she feels the hardness in Lou's pants press against her ass. One of Lou's hands moves from Debbie’s stomach up to her breast, cupping one and squeezing lightly, the other arm holding Debbie tightly against her.

“Fuck, Lou”, Debbie moans, attempting to rub herself back against the strap-on, but Lou evades her, taking a step back and moving her hands away. The disappointed groan she gets in response is exactly what she expected and she grins, raising one eyebrow at Debbie as she turns around, pouting.

“Should we move this to the bedroom?”, Lou suggests, and Debbie nods eagerly. She knows she's playing directly into Lou’s cards, but she can't help it. Lou knows what she does to her like this and Debbie just can't stay strong, even if she would never admit it.

Debbie practically sprints up the stairs and tugs Lou along, and they make it to the hallway before Lou stops her suddenly and pushes Debbie against the wall, face first, Debbie’s arms coming to rest on either side of her face as she stops herself from fully crashing against the wall.

Lou's hands find her hips and she turns her around, Debbie willingly letting herself be manhandled. Her arms fall to Lou’s shoulders to hold on as Lou catches her lips in a bruising kiss.

The hands on Lou's shoulders move to her neck and Debbie pulls her impossibly closer, fingers tangling in her blonde strands. Lou’s hands grab at her ass, responding to Debbie’s ferocity by pressing her closer against her own body, against the hardness Debbie so desperately wants to feel.

Debbie begins to feel light-headed, the kiss stealing away her oxygen and the arousal from Lou's very deliberate movements overwhelming her, and she pulls away against her own will. Before she can think, Lou has her hand in hers and tugs her down the hallway, though not as quickly as Debbie did just minutes before.

When they reach their bedroom - _finally_ , Debbie thinks, the hallway never seemed so long - Lou walks straight over to the bed an sits down. Debbie stands in the door, dumbfounded because Lou let go of her hand and apparently her aroused brain is not capable of commanding her body on its own, and Lou gives her a cocky smile from her position on the bed when she motions for Debbie to come to her.

Lou still seems cool and relatively collected, save for her messed-up hair and the smear of lipstick Debbie left on her lips, and Debbie wishes she could frame that image of Lou and put it on her nightstand, but she assumes that grabbing her phone and taking a picture right now would probably kill the mood.

Instead, she follows Lou’s come-hither motion and walks towards the bed, her eyes on Lou like a panther stalking its prey. But she knows fully well that it's exactly the other way around - the prey is willingly coming towards the panther.

She stops right before Lou and Lou looks up at her expectantly as her hands find their place on Debbie’s hips again, pulling her towards her. Debbie climbs on the bed to sit on Lou’s lap, one leg on either side of Lou’s.

Her eager fingers find the buttons on Lou's shirt, _and_ _why does she always wear such entirely impractical clothes?_ They look great on Lou, sure, but damn if they aren't difficult to get off her.

She manages to unbutton Lou’s shirt completely while Lou’s hands rest surprisingly still at her hips, but the second she tries to push the open shirt off Lou’s shoulders, Lou springs into motion, her hands tugging Debbie’s light dress up and off over her head, unclasping the bra and sliding it off before her hands move to Debbie’s breasts and caress the soft skin, stroking lightly before taking one nipple between thumb and index finger and pinching, increasing the pressure until Debbie gasps.

Lou's mouth finds the nipple, soothing the sensitive flesh as she repeats the same on Debbie other breast, drawing a low moan from the woman above her that turns into a quiet whimper when the stimulation borders on painful.

She feels Debbie’s hands in her hair and her hips moving, involuntarily, an instinctive reaction to Lou’s manipulation of her breasts.

Lou likes taking her time and knows exactly how to rile Debbie up, get her so worked up she can't think straight anymore. Her words are one of those ways, and she feels them bubbling inside her, her own instinctive reaction to fucking Debbie.

She lifts her mouth from Debbie’s chest, kisses along her neck as her fingers continue playing with her hardened nipples. “You like that?”, she teases, and lets one hand wander down Debbie’s stomach to the waistband of her panties. Her fingers stroke lightly over the front of Debbie’s panties, not nearly strong enough to provide any sort of relief for her, and Debbie wails, canting her hips forward to urge Lou to press harder, but Lou ignores her, brushes along Debbie’s inner thighs with her fingertips and then takes her hands away completely.

Debbie’s eyes open and she looks down, trying to find out what the hell Lou is doing that she doesn't touch her anymore, and she feels her eyes widen at the sight of Lou popping the button of her pants open, tugging the zipper down and pulling out the strap-on.

She hears Lou chuckle but can't help herself as she continues staring down and her hands find the purple dildo, stroking up and down. The soft “oh” Lou lets out is the first real sound of the evening that gives away her arousal and Debbie feels a sudden pride at being able to draw these sounds from Lou.

After a few strokes, she feels Lou’s hand on her jaw, tilting her head up and Lou stares directly at her, blue eyes much darker than usual.

“How badly do you want my cock, Debbie? You just can't wait for me to fuck you, huh?”

Debbie whimpers quietly, tries to evade Lou’s intense stare even as she feels a gush of wetness at Lou’s words. But Lou’s grasp on her jaw is strong and she holds her in place, waiting for Debbie to look at her again. “You want me to fuck you? Show me”, she demands, “suck me like the good girl you are and you’ll get your reward.”

Debbie’s eyes widen at Lou’s words and she scrambles to action almost immediately, off the bed to kneel in front of Lou, tugs her pants off and takes Lou’s boxers with her. The blonde is left in her bra and open shirt before her, the strap-on between her spread legs, and Debbie’s mouth waters at the sight.

Debbie moves forward on her knees, takes the dildo in one hand, gives it a few strokes before leaning in, licking the underside, her eyes looking up at Lou.

Her movements are slow and deliberate and she knows how wild it drives Lou to watch her like this, and she's right.

“Come on”, Lou edges her on, watching Debbie intently.

She gives in, opens her lips and sucks, only taking the tip into her mouth before she feels Lou’s hands in her hair and she takes more of the toy in her mouth, lets Lou direct her and push her further. They never break their eye contact and as used as Debbie feels in this moment, she knows that Lou knows what she's doing, trusts her.

Lou tugs her hair back once she's taken almost the entire length and watches as the newly wet dildo slides out from between Debbie’s lips, before pushing her forward again, Debbie taking the toy back into her mouth, down her throat.

It's the sexiest sight she's probably ever laid her eyes on, Debbie on her knees in front of her, letting her fuck her face with a strap-on, watching her with dark brown eyes.

“You look so pretty down there on your knees”, she tells her, and Debbie moans around the toy. “Yeah baby, you like that, don't you? Taking my cock down your throat, letting me fuck your face, you need it so bad you’ll take whatever you can get.” The words flow freely from Lou's mouth, not a second thought about it because she knows how hot it makes Debbie, that she likes feeling used and dirty when they’re doing this.

Debbie moans again, desperately, the words making her impossibly wetter as she lets Lou control the pace, and she chokes a little when Lou’s hand in her hair pushes her head forward again, urging her to take the entire length down her throat, and Lou’s right, she loves this.

When Lou pulls her off the toy, she gasps for breath and lets Lou guide her up onto the bed, climbing up on slightly shaky legs as Lou directs her to lie down in the middle. She immediately reaches for Lou, needs her touch and pulls her close, down on top of her, and kisses her fiercely. The strap-on is trapped between them, pressing against Debbie where she wants it and she tilts her hips, tries to rub up against it but Lou pulls away from their kiss, raising a brow at her. “Nah ah, babe, not so fast”, she admonishes Debbie, and sits back on her legs, tugs at the panties Debbie is still wearing. Once they’re off, she taps Debbie’s thigh. “Turn around, on your hands and knees”, she commands, and once again Debbie reacts immediately, getting into position and looks back at Lou, her long hair falling over her face.

“Good girl”, she praises, and she swears she can see Debbie’s eyes roll back in her head. Lou takes a moment to admire the sight before her; Debbie’s long, messy hair, her strong shoulders, the soft skin of her back, her firm ass. She feels Debbie push back against her, impatiently, and Lou spanks her, just once. “Someone's impatient tonight, aren't you darling?”

Debbie lets out a pathetic mewl and Lou laughs, a little evil. “We got all the time in the world babe, no need to hurry”, she admonishes.

Another needy moan leaves Debbie’s lips and Lou takes pity on her, takes the strap-on in one hand and guides it to Debbie’s pussy, pushing forward just a bit.

Debbie moans again and pushes back, desperate to have Lou fuck her, finally.

Lou draws back out with a click of her tongue and spanks Debbie again. “You really need it bad, don't you?”

In one quick motion, she snaps her hips forward, burying the entire length of the toy inside Debbie, and leans over her. “You want all of it? You can have it.”

Debbie cries out at the sudden intrusion and grabs at the sheets beneath her, her eyes shutting as she concentrates on Lou's thrusts, hard and fast, and she feels her body tremble with each push of Lou against her.

The arousal pulses through her and she feels the coil string tighter inside her, is barely aware of the moans flowing out of her mouth. Lou is steady above her, quick thrusts slowly making her pant, and she listens to Debbie’s increasing moans, as much of a turn-on for her as the sight before her. She’s close and Lou knows it, but Debbie can't really come without some stimulation to her clit and she doesn't intend on giving her that just yet.

Instead, her hands grip Debbie’s hips tighter and gives her a particularly hard thrust, one that makes Debbie fall forward a little and she ends up with her cheek pressed to the pillow, arms on either side of her head, breathing hard.

Her head is spinning but she feels Lou change her pace, now going much slower, more controlled, and she doesn't even realize her weak protests are muffled by the way she’s pressed into the pillow until she hears Lou’s voice again.

“What was that, baby? You want anything?”, Lou teases her, and Debbie can hear the smirk in her voice.

She’s just about to answer when suddenly, her phone chimes and she lifts her head in the general direction of the sound, groans, and drops her head back into the pillow.

Lou, above her, looks over at the bedside table where Debbie’s phone screen is lit up, announcing a new message.

“Debbie, why don't you check your phone?”, she suggests, her voice so calm and casual that Debbie wouldn’t believe they’ve been fucking for what feels like hours to her. “It could be important.”

She just groans in response and feels Lou’s palm land on her ass for the third time, a friendly reminder that it's Lou holding the strings here.

Debbie can't believe she's actually doing it as she reaches our towards the night stand, grabbing blindly for her phone. Just as she feels it under her palm and grabs it, Lou fucks into her again and she lets it drop. Lou chuckles behind her and Debbie breathes, concentrating while picking up the phone as Lou resumes her slow thrusts.

She lifts herself on her elbows to get a better look at the screen and it takes her three tries to unlock her phone, her mind too focused on the sensations Lou’s creating within her to type her code in correctly.

‘ _Did you know know a spider can hold eight guns at once?’_ is apparently what could have been important, and as she reads the message - from Constance - she can't believe Lou actually made her read this during sex and she groans.

“What is it?”, Lou inquires conversationally, and Debbie somehow manages to hold the phone up for Lou to read.

It makes Lou laugh - Constance’s weird jokes and those “memes” that Debbie never really gets always do - and Debbie really can't believe she's thinking about Constance while Lou is doing _that_ with her hips and she drops the phone, head falling forward.

“How does it walk then, though?”, Lou asks, and Debbie's head jerks back up and she looks at Lou over her shoulder. “What?!”

“Ask her how it would walk if it holds guns with all its legs”, Lou tells her and grins.

There's no way Debbie is arguing with Lou on this, Lou's hand has probably already left her ass red and she knows Lou wouldn't hesitate to spank her again, so she picks up the phone again and this time, she doesn't even get her code in correctly.

Lou watches her, never seizing her thrusts, and finally takes pity on Debbie, leaning forward and taking the phone from her. “I’ll do it for you”, she offers, and Debbie gladly hands it off.

Unlocking the phone and typing her reply takes Lou mere seconds, all while continuing to drive her hips forward, and Constance’s answer arrives almost immediately - _‘did you know a spider can hold 7 guns at once?’_

Lou chuckles and finally, _finally_ throws the phone somewhere to the foot of the bed. Debbie sighs in relief when she feels Lou’s hands on her hips again and but Lou doesn't pick up pace, simply continues her slow, measured thrusts and Debbie lets her head drop onto the pillow, a whimper leaving her lips.

With Lou’s continued thrusts even during the small interruption, Debbie is still so incredibly wound up and Lou can’t help teasing her. “By the way, did I tell you the girls will all be here for movie night on Tuesday?”

Debbie simply wails, the words barely registering in her brain and she tries to push back against Lou, tries to get her to finally give her that bit of stimulation she craves, but Lou keeps her hips in place and seems unbothered.

With last bit of strength, Debbie wiggles her arm underneath her, trying to reach down to her clit, to get herself off, to at least relieve some of the pressure building within her.

Lou sees her movements, almost laughs at how desperate Debbie seems to be, and grabs her arm before she can reach her goal, wrenches it out from underneath her and twists it onto her back. Debbie cries out, less in pain than in protest of Lou once again restricting her pleasure.

“Oh baby, you’ve been so good, but now, you're so hot you just can't control yourself anymore…” Debbie whimpers at Lou’s words, willingly lets Lou grab her other arm and twist it onto her back as well. “Good thing I know how to do that, to control your body when you can't”, Lou tells her, holding Debbie’s wrists tightly behind her.

“Yes”, Debbie hisses, not sure whether she's responding to Lou’s words or the particularly hard thrust she gives her.

“You know, I could just leave you here now, punish you for not behaving yourself”, Lou suggests and Debbie whimpers. “Please don't, Lou, I need you, please”, she begs, not caring how desperate she sounds because that’s exactly how she feels.

“Maybe I’d tie you up, make sure you really don't touch yourself when I’m gone”, Lou continues, and she sees Debbie frantically shaking her head against the pillows. She’s just toying with her - not that she wouldn't do that, she just isn't in the mood for it tonight.

“You don’t want that?”, the mocking tone obvious in her voice, even to Debbie's aroused brain.

She knows what Lou wants, that she wants to hear her beg, and Debbie can't not do it, the pleas slipping off her tongue far too easily. “Lou, please, get me off, I need it so bad, please, I’ll be good I promise, oh fuck, I promise baby please -”

And Lou cuts her off by snapping her hips forward, launching into a faster pace, one hand holding Debbie's hands tight to her back, the other curls around Debbie, finds her clit with ease, presses down and Debbie cries out, the stimulation overwhelming after being riled up for so long.

“Yes, baby, you look so good, fucked into our bed, helpless, and you just take it, so good… that's my girl”, Lou rambles, praises her, makes her feel so dirty and expertly pushes all her buttons even as she's beyond turned on herself.

She circles Debbie’s clit, increases her pressure, doesn't stop thrusting, and Debbie is almost continuously moaning, cheek pressed against the pillow as she lets herself be fucked, and suddenly Lou rubs over her clit just right and her entire world narrows down to that one part of her body right before she explodes, the climax so intense she's seeing stars.

Lou fucks her through it, slow thrusts and light movements against her clit until Debbie collapses forward onto the bed entirely, the strap-on slipping out of her.

Lou lets go of her hands and sits back, feeling her knees protest slightly when she stands up and removes the harness from her hips. She climbs back on the bed and lays on her side next to Debbie, who is still catching her breath, head buried in the pillow.

She watches Debbie with a fond smile on her face, lets herself reach out and stroke down the smooth skin of her back, sweaty from their exertions. “You alright?

Debbie turns her head to the side to look at her and shoots her a content smile. “More than alright, I would say”, she replies. “I’ll repay you for that but I think I need a minute.”

“Okay, honey”, Lou replies, smug smile on her lips, and Debbie rolls her eyes, but she rolls herself over to Lou nevertheless and cuddles up against her side.

 

The next Tuesday, at eight pm sharp, the doorbell rings, and Debbie raises an eyebrow at Lou, but walks over to the door anyways and opens it. Immediately, the six women of their team start piling into the loft and Debbie looks at Lou again, confused.

“What are they all doing here?”, she asks her, and Lou just laughs.

“I told you they were coming over for movie night”, she reminds her, but Debbie’s confused look tells her that she apparently really doesn't remember. “I told you on Saturday”, she adds, and after a second, it dawns on her.

“Oh, fuck you”, Debbie groans, and Lou looks at her in amusement. “Yeah, you really should once they’re gone”, Lou whispers suggestively, and walks over the couch, invitingly patting the seat next to her. “Come on, honey, you really don't wanna miss the new Star Wars.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not at all what the person who wrote the 100 ways to say I love you list had in mind with that line, but well... let me know what you think!


End file.
